


Stark's Daughter

by Speightlover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/M, Fluff, Lots of Sex, Porn, Secret Relationship, attention hogging, some violence, starks daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: What happens when the great Tony Stark finds out that his daughter is shacking up with the God of Tricks.





	1. Sneaking Around

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I worked kind of hard on this. I really hope you all enjoy it. I will happily take any criticism or suggestions.

Loki snuck into your room around eleven at night, twenty minutes after you had said goodnight to everyone including Tony Stark, your father. That’s how most nights had gone for the two of you for the last four months, either you would sneak into his room at night or he into yours always slipping out into the wee hours of the morning. There were the occasional rendezvous in more public places but that was just for the fun of it, the kinky sex, but the more passionate and intimate was reserved for the bedrooms. 

You were lying in your bed reading when your trickster walked in, closing the door gently behind him. “Took you long enough,” you grinned putting your book down. 

“God I missed you,” Loki quickly began stripping most of his leathers off leaving him in just his leather pants. 

You kneeled on the bed becoming impatient desperately wanting to touch him, “You saw me twenty minutes ago.”

“Yes, but I couldn’t touch you,” Loki crawled onto the bed wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into a heated kiss, pressing himself flush against you. 

You had been prepared for the nightly encounter and had stripped earlier, leaving yourself in Loki’s favorite ensemble green cotton panties and a matching bra. His favorite part was ripping your bra off, he loved it so you always left it on for him. 

Loki continued to crawl towards you, pushing you onto your back, never parting his mouth from yours effectively trapping you beneath him. His lips trailed down your neck stopping to suck and bite, your nails digging into his back. You loved him, felt as if you always needed to be near him. You loved when his warm skin was pressed to yours, it drove you crazy. 

A moan left you as he sucked on your neck only encouraging him. Loki leaned up to unbutton his pants and you helped pull them down so his cock could be freed, you took a hold of it causing him to groan. Loki kneeled while you stroked him. “I’m glad I can make my god kneel.”

“Only for you,” he grinned. 

Loki had had enough and decided he wasn’t going to wait much longer. Loki reached around you pulling at the clasps of your bra ripping it open and let it slide down exposing your breasts to him. Loki began sucking and teasing your nipples, soft whimpers escaping your lips excited by the sensation. 

Loki began peppering kisses down your chest then abdomen only stopping when he reached the top of your panties. He wrapped his long fingers around the band and pulled them off, you lifted your hips to make it easier for him. He threw the panties, they landed somewhere on the floor by the door. 

Loki ran his long fingers along the lips of your pussy, he smirked, “You’re soaking wet darling.”

“Only for you my king,” you mimicked his response from earlier. 

He gave you a wicked grin before he pushed his fingers further and then completely inside, you let out a loud moan thankful for the sound proofing walls your father had designed. It didn’t take long at Loki’s fast pace for you to cum screaming his name. 

Loki had a bit of an ego issue and refused to have his own orgasm until you had already a least had one. He liked to keep count how many times he could make you cum in a day, so far the record was ten. 

Loki wasn’t done yet, he grabbed you by your thighs spreading your legs even further apart. Leaning down he started lapping up your juices causing another orgasm to ripple through you. Loki sat up licking the rest off his lips. “Two,” he smirked. 

“Fuck me!” You pleaded. 

“What’s the magic word?” Loki teased. 

“Pretty please with cream and sugar,” you answered sarcastically. 

Loki frowned, “that will do…for now but we are going to have to talk about your attitude later young lady.”

You rolled your eyes at him, he just chuckled. 

Loki treated you as an equal even in bed unless you asked otherwise and no matter what, he made sure you knew he loved you. It was difficult for him at first to say it, he thought love would make him weak. 

Loki came to the tower seven months ago, the first three months filled with sickening sexual tension. The two of you couldn’t take it anymore one day while sparring in the empty gym. Loki had gotten the upper hand and pinned you to the floor wrists restrained straddling you. That’s when all self-control had been lost and you were rolling around naked on the mat having the best sex of your life. 

Loki waved his hand making the rest of his clothes disappear. “I love you,” Loki whispered in your ear before fulling sheathing himself inside. 

You closed your eyes at the intense pleasure of being filled by his thick cock. You tangled your hands in his long hair bring him down to give him a kiss. 

Loki started slow, pulling out and pushing back in in a painfully slow pace but soon began snapping his hips forward reaching far into you. Your moans grew louder and Loki flipped you around to where you were on your hands and knees. Loki began slamming into you now at a ruthless pace. 

“Lo-Loki…OH GOD!” You screamed coming undone for the third time that night. Loki’s thrust became sporadic finishing in you soon after yourself. 

You both plopped back onto the bed basking in the afterglow doing your best to catch your breath. 

“We can go again in a moment,” Loki told you. 

“No, just lay here with me,” you spoke. 

Loki rolled onto his side so he could get a better look at you, he pushed a sweaty strand of hair out of your face. “You know we are going to have to come clean at some point, we can’t hide forever darling.”

You let out a sigh cuddling into him, his arms wrapping around you. “I know, how bout we tell him on Thursday as he leaves for his mission so he doesn’t have time to murder us.”

“I think I’ll be able to take out your father,”

“I know, that’s what worries me,” you frowned. “It’s not like it’s a complete secret, Nat knows.”

Loki felt guilty putting you in a position like this but he loved you and you were his, he wanted everyone to know. You wanted everyone to know that you were together you just didn’t want your father to know. Your dad was your favorite person in the world and he and you had a special bond. You were twenty-three years old and you were afraid of disappointing him. You were strong, athletic, and smart but not a genius. You hated that you couldn’t always keep up with Tony and Bruce. 

Falling in love with the bad guy isn’t exactly something your dad would approve of. 

The two of you drifted to sleep unaware of the coming storm.


	2. The Storm

The get together was still going on out in the sitting room. Some people had gone to bed but Tony, Steve, Thor and Nat. Thor was telling them about a battle he had won against an army of two hundred just him and his hammer. 

“I swear it, ask my brother,” Thor boomed. 

“No way,” Nat scoffed. “You’re good but not that good.”

Thor got up and walked away.

Steve called after him, “Where are you going?”

“To get Loki,” Thor answered.

A few moments later Thor came back with a confused expression.

“What?” Tony asked.

“He’s not in his room.”

“Oh, he probably went to the bathroom,” Nat implied, quickly shooting you a text. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S?” 

“Yes Sir?”

“Where’s Loki?” Tony asked. 

J.A.R.V.I.S didn’t answer. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S?”

“Yes sir?”

“Where is Loki?” Tony repeated.

“In Miss Stark’s room,” J.A.R.V.I.S answered sounding a bit defeated if not concerned. 

“Excuse me?!” Tony shouted marching out of the room down to his daughter’s the others trailing behind him. 

“Tony maybe we should address this in the morning they are probably just hanging out, you know how those two are the closest of friends.” Nat instantly regretted her choice of words.

“How close?” Tony turned on her. 

“Just friends,” Nat lied. 

Tony refused to believe her instead swinging Y/N’s door open. “Lights,” Tony spoke turning on the lights.

The first thing he noticed were the mess of clothes thrown about the room Loki’s mixed with his daughters. Then he saw two bodies entangled a black sheet barely covering the naked body of his little girl and a work acquaintance that has now gone back to enemy number one. 

“Y/N!” Tony shouted. 

You and Loki were startled awake, you opened your eyes trying to adjust to the bright light when you noticed your father and half the avengers standing in your bedroom door. Nat looked apologetic. Loki waved his hand so you were both dressed once again.

“Daddy,” you spoke softly noticing the rage in his eyes. 

“Tony, I can explain-“ Loki went to speak but Tony wasn’t having any of it. He grabbed Loki by the throat ripping him out of the bed before pinning him against the wall. 

“Dad!” You yelled quickly getting out of the bed. 

Tony punched Loki square in the face and then again and again, Loki’s lip and nose trickling blood.

Thor moved to stop Tony from beating his brother to a pulp but Loki gave him a look to tell him to back off. Steve and Thor still positioned themselves ready for a fight if it happened. Whose side Steve would take you were unsure. 

“Daddy stop,” you panicked prying your dad’s hand from your lover’s throat. Tony loosened his grip so Loki could breathe but not enough for him to escape. “I love him,” you pleaded, tears streaming down your face.

“Y/N, you don’t love someone just because you fucked them once.”

You looked away, Tony looked at you and back at Loki, the realization sinking in. “This isn’t the first time, is it?” He looked at you loosening his grip on Loki. Loki slid to the floor coughing. You walked over to him not picking him up but just standing there by him. 

You shook your head no.

“How long?”

“F-four months.”

“You’ve been lying to me for four months?!”

“In all fairness we didn’t lie to you we just didn’t tell you,” Loki tried reasoning. 

“I don’t even want to look at you when you’ve been whoring yourself out to this,” Tony shook his head. You felt hot tears welling up as your father turned away from you to leave.

“Hey!” Loki yelled picking himself up from the floor. 

Tony stopped getting ready to kick his ass again. 

“I love her and if you talk to her like that again I won’t hesitate to show you what I am truly capable of.” 

The avengers were still staring everyone down waiting to see what would happen. Tony looked around and then back at the two of you. You holding onto Loki and him holding you back. You were his daughter and he loved you no matter what, this had just been bit too much for him to take in at once. 

Tony went to take a step closer to you causing Loki to take a protective stance in front of you. Tony raised his hands showing that he meant no harm even though his hands were covered in Loki’s blood. 

“Y/N, honey, I am so sorry. I’ve acted in a terrible manner. You are my daughter and I love you no matter what even if you are shacking up with him.”

You left Loki’s side to hug your father but before you did you stopped causing Tony’s smile to falter.

“Apologize-.”

“I just did,” Tony spoke.

“To him.” 

“Why?” Tony asked confused. 

“Because you just beat him up for no reason.”

“I think I had a valid reason,” Tony tried to justify his actions. 

“Apologize,” you spoke firmly. 

Tony didn’t like this defiant side of you but he didn’t like the thought of you hating him so he looked at Loki, gritted his teeth and said, “Sorry.”

Loki knew he didn’t mean it but he smirked knowing that this was more painful to him than any punch he could’ve thrown and he know that it would mean a lot to you if you tried to get along. “Thank you,” Loki replied smugly. 

You hugged your father accepting his apology, what he had said to you was wrong and it was going to take a lot to fully accept his apology but you knew that you were dating someone that had hurt your father years before and it was understandable on why it would upset him. 

“Oh, reindeer games, if you hurt her, I’ll show you what I’m capable of.”


	3. Two Years Later

“Y/N, I still don’t understand how this contraption works,” Loki whined. 

You sighed leaving your father’s side, you had been helping him with an idea for a new energy source along with Dr. Banner. “Loki, honey, you’ve been here for three years how do you still not know how to work a smart phone?” 

While you were showing him how to connect and use the internet on his phone Loki looked over to Tony giving him a smug grin. Tony and him had been fighting for your attention for the past three months. Tony had been keeping you busy with the planning and work in the lab causing you some late nights in the lab leaving very little time for your husband. 

“Y/N, I think we’ve had a break through,” Tony called. 

“Really?!” You shouted running back to your father’s side.

“But Y/N the internet thingy?” 

“Don’t worry Loki I’ll help in a minute,” you smiled at him. 

Loki smiled back but it was forced he knew it was going to take longer than a minute. He was tired of Tony taking all your time. His father-in-law knew what he was doing and it was pissing him off. He didn’t want to take another minute of it. The two of you married five months ago and he thought you were happy with him but he hardly saw you anymore and it was eating at him. 

Loki stormed off, you watched him leave in a huff. “Loki where are you going?”

“I am going out. I’ll see you again when you have the time.” Loki left. 

You plopped back down in the chair doing your best to focus on what Tony and Bruce were saying but your mind was wandering. You missed your husband you missed spending hours with him talking and playing and most of all fucking. You missed the feel of his hands running along your body his lips on your neck. You realized that the work with your father and Bruce had been keeping you busy and you knew it was important but you missed Loki. 

“Go after him,” Tony sighed. 

“What?” You asked not paying attention to what he said.

“Go on get out of here. He needs you more than I do at the moment and I know you want to be with him.” Tony gave a small smile fully realizing that you weren’t his little girl anymore and you loved someone just a little bit more than him, you didn’t need him anymore. 

“Thank you,” you smiled giving your dad a kiss on the cheek before chasing after your husband. 

You knew Loki didn’t use his magic to go anywhere when he went on his walks, he liked having the time to think. It didn’t take long for you to find him he sort of stuck out in the crowd even if he was in civilian clothes, you knew Loki when you saw him. He was only a block away probably heading to the library. 

“Loki!” You shouted running after him. 

He turned around hearing the sound of your voice and when he saw you he gave a wide genuine smile and began walking back to you. You ran into his arms giving him a hug, Loki kissed the top of your head. “I’m sorry baby, I’m so sorry I haven’t been around. I miss you so much.” 

You looked up at him. “Not nearly as much as I’ve missed you. Things have to change Y/N.”

You nodded your head in earnest, “I know and they will, I promise.”

“No more long nights in the lab, I want you to be with me at least by eight each night. I want an entire day with you a week. I can’t keep competing with your father for your attention.”

“You won’t,” you promised. “Want to know a secret?”

Loki gave a mischievous grin, he loved secrets and you knew it. 

“Yes.”

“Okay but you have to promise you won’t tell anyone especially Tony,” you gave him a look that told him you meant business. 

“I won’t tell a soul.”

“I love you.”

Loki frowned, confused, “That’s a secret? I thought you and me exchanging vows in front of everyone was pretty public.”

“I love you more than anyone, YOU are my main man and no one will ever have more of my affection than you. I love you most of all more than my dad but he can’t know or it could cause another war.”

Loki grinned excited that he was the only one that actually held your heart. “Good,” he spoke trying to play it cool like it didn’t even matter. 

You took his hand and went on a walk, talking and laughing like it was the first time all over again. 

It was two weeks later when Loki finally cracked. You and Loki were in the library cuddled up on the same chair reading the latest book in a series you and Loki had been working on when Tony came in asking for your help. 

“Y/N may I borrow you for a moment?” 

You looked to Loki, not asking for permission but to make sure it was okay.

“Go,” he smiled. 

You climbed off his lap following your father out the door.

“Stark.” Loki called grabbing Tony’s attention. 

“What?” Tony asked looking back at him. 

“Just know she loves me more,” he gave your father a shit eating grin.

You rolled your eyes. 

“I’d hope so she married you,” Tony laughed causing Loki to frown upset that it hadn’t bothered Tony in the least. 

“You’re going to pay for that later,” you pointed at him. 

“Oh, I hope so,” Loki winked. 

You prayed one day they would actually get along because you cared about both men in your life but it didn’t look like it was going to be anytime soon.


End file.
